Fat Amy & Bumper's Love Story
by BlackieZ
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Fat Amy got Bumper's digits? Have you ever wondered about their relationship? Read this story and all your questions will be answered. RATED M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Fat Amy and Bumper's Love story

I am starting with a scene from the movie. I didn't know how else to start.

Disclaimer I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters.

Please review good or bad. If you want more or less of a specific subject just let me know and I'll try to make you happy!

Thanks!

I was so excited the Bellas let my sexy fat ass in. After, I finished talking to Aubrey I went to re fill my drink. I started looking around the stadium to see if there was any cool chicks I could meet but, instead I spotted a short husky little devil. He was standing next to a dark-skinned fellow and it appeared they were bored. I chugged my beer and walked up to them,"What are you two turd burgers talking about?"

The short boy shoo'd the other boy away like a mutt.

"You are probably the grossest human being I've ever seen."

He insulted me! Too bad I love insults

"Your no panty dropper yourself" I shot back. In my mind all I was thinking was damn he is cute, and confident of himself if he immediately insults fine ass bitches, like myself when he first meets them.

"I have a feeling...we should kiss." He said a moment later but, pausing" is that a good feeling or not?"

I have to admit it was tempting however, I was not about to let some boy insult me then make out with me.

"Enn, some time I have a feeling I can do crystal meth but then I think...ehh better not." I replied making a face as if he disgusted me. He nodded in agreement and took a seat.

"What's your name short shit?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Bumper. . " he said with a pause looking at me strange.

"Bumper? That's a ... Odd name."

"Yea well, I didn't name myself so, you gotta problem with it. I guess you'll have I take it up with my parents." He shrugged and pushed his lips together tightly

"Damn. You don't even know my name Bumper and you already want me to meet your parents... Wow, slow down buddy." I said sarcastically and taking a sip from my cup

He didn't say anything in response only smiled and shook his head," okay, miss smarty pants. What is your name?"

I contemplated for a moment. Do I tell him Amy, Fat Amy, Patricia, or Fat Patricia?

"Fat Amy. "

"Yea...You were making fun of my name and you call yourself FAT Amy." He scoffed

"Welp, this was a fun chat Bummer Allen. Here's my digits." I handed him a piece of paper with my number and winked

"Amy... I mean Fat Amy" he said as I walked away

"Yup?"

"You want to go out tomorrow some time."he asked and waited a moment to hear my answer

I was thinking about Aubrey's speech earlier and how she said we were not to date Trebles. Oh screw her!

"Sure. " I replied with no excitement in my voice and walked away.

I was really excited because he was really cute. I have always had a thing for short husky boys that can sing. But, I couldn't let him see me excited.


	2. Date Night

Date Night

I got home and took a shower and put my best dress on with leggings and flats. I checked the body mirror on the back of my dorm door. I fixed my Orthodox Jew pony tail to perfection.

Hell yea, Amy. You are one sexy bitch. I said as I blew kisses to myself.

"Knock. Knock "

I opened the door and Bumper was there," so, you ready to do this or what?" He asked with no enthusiasm

"I guess." I shrugged and pulled the door shut

I got in his new dodge charger and he turned B.O.B on the Radio to full blast. I started rapping and I could see Bumper smiling out the corner of my eye. I turned the stereo down," Bumper, where are we going?"

"To a strip club" he replied joking

"Oh shit! I love strip clubs! I wish you would have informed me before we left and I would have gotten my single dollars out!"

He shook his head," Everything that comes put of your mouth surprises me." He smiled

He was so damn cute when he smiled.

"I bet vomit wouldn't surprise you if it came out of my mouth." I laughed

We pulled into a comedy club parking lot.

"We are going to watch people make jokes for the next two hours?" I asked dull. Deep down I was really excited because I love comedy clubs but, Bumper doesn't know that.

"Nope. We are going to watch people make jokes for two and a half hours."

"Oh. I stand corrected...smart ass"

He opened the door to the club for me," you know, If You wanted to listen people crack jokes you could always hang out with me more. I'm pretty funny Bumper Allen." I said taking a seat at the table

"Amy, you are the strangest girl I've ever met." He was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"Want to know why?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He nodded yes" it's because I'm not a girl honey. I'm a woman."

He laughed," oh now I stand corrected. I see how it is."

We sat at our booth drinking and eating for two and half hours as we watched mediocre comedians take the stage.

"Now what are we doing? It is only midnight " I asked as we got back into his car after the club closed for the night.

"Geez. You are the most annoying person I've ever dated." Bumper said revving up the car

"Butt muncher, listen. We aren't dating. You have to buy me dinner, take me out to do something fun, and fool around with me before Fat Amy dates you." I explained and shrugged my shoulders," and, you have only done one of those."

He laughed,"what a skank! Do you sleep with everyone before you date them?"

"No. Only ones with potential to be my sugar daddy. I have to test out the merchandise before I buy it."

He shook his head and I couldn't help but laugh. I fibbed a little. I usually only sleep with boys i was in a serious relationship with, but Bumper different.

We pulled into a park. "You really put some thought into this date huh?" I laughed at got out of the car pointing at the park

"You haven't even gotten to the best part yet. " Bumper hit a green button on a pole and water started to shot up from the ground.

"Yessss." I yelled and grabbed a water gun and shot Bumper.

I took off running as Bumper ran after me with a bucket full of water and I fell.

Bumper was laughing hard and bent down to check on me," I broke my ass! It is broken!"

"Come on Amy. We better go before you get hurt." He held his hand out to help me up

"It's too late. I already broke my ass."

He started laughing and we went to the swings," I like you Fat Amy." He said quietly and still swinging.

"I guess I like you too Douchbag." I could feel my heart sink to my stomach as I said the words

"Wanna make out in my car?" He asked as he jumped from the swing set.

"I don't know. What If you have lip herpes or bad dog breath?" I asked smiling

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." He laughed as we got into the car. The moment he sat down I kissed him. He tasted like mint gum. He grabbed and handful of my hair and kissed me harder,"Lets do it." I whispered. "Shit. Fat Amy you don't have to tell me twice!" Bumper replied still kissing me. I enjoyed every moment of our date.

A few hours later*

Bumper pulled up to the dorms," This was a horrible date Amy. Maybe we could never do this again."

I laughed at him because In Bumper language that translated to man, Amy you rocked my world. Wanna go out again tomorrow?!"

"Whatever. Dweeb." I got out of the car and headed into the building and my phone buzzed.

"You just left me! And, your already calling?! Damn I know I am sexy but, this is ridiculous. " I said to Bumper a I answered the phone

"Shut your pie hole Amy. I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. I'm listening." My heart was pounding fast.

"You know I have to be mean to you're in public. I have a rep to uphold." Bumper explained with a laugh

"I know that, and just between us. I like the Devil Bumper I see in public and I like Angel Bumper that I met tonight... If you ever tell anyone that I'll sit on you! First and only warning."

"Hah! Deal. This conversation never happened."

"Night Bumper. "

"Good night Amy. I hope the bed bugs bite."

I closed the phone and spun around my dorm room. I can't believe I slept with him! He must think I'm a Slut. Oh well, at least I'm his slut.


	3. Top Secret

The Bellas got second place in our competition. I had a blast doing my solo! Bumper boo'd me. No surprise.

I knew that meant I did amazing!

I got back to my dorm later that night and my roommate was out again. I don't have any idea where she went but frankly I don't give a damn. I changed out of my hideous Bella outfit and there was a knock on my door," Enter if you dare!" I yelled as the door eased open.

A short figure with a black blanket over his head walked in and locked the door behind him. I grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a broom and I smacked the person with the broom

"Ouch! Amy!" Bumper yelled dropping the black blanket

"I was hoping that was you!" I laughed and pushed Bumper

"Damn Amy. You could have killed me." He said rubbing his head

"I would say sorry but, I'm not." I giggled,"you all did terrible tonight."

"Thanks. You all...did the same damn thing as last time. So, good job?" He shrugged

"Don't freaking get me started short shit." I was in no mood to fight with him tonight

"Why were you wearing a blanket over your head?"

"I couldn't let anyone see me coming Into your dorm. "

I smiled and kissed him," you are so mean. I love it!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" I yelled pulling away from Bumper

"Amy it's Aubrey." She was trying to open the door. Good thing Bumper locked it.

"One second!" I yelled to Aubrey

"Bumper you have to hide under the bed or in the shower or something. If she finds out I'm seeing you she will kick me out of the Bellas!" Bumper laughed and hid under my bed

I bent down to look user the bed," It has been a long time since, I had to his a boy under my bed!" I giggled

I gathered myself and opened the door," Hey Aubrey what's up?"

"You took forever." She said walking into my dorm and siting on my bed.

"Oh. Please. Make yourself at home." I mumbled as she pushed past me.

"Amy when you got into a fight tonight with the other group that wasn't something a Bella would do." She lectured me. I thought I could hear Bumper snicker under the bed.

"Unhuh." I nodded and began filing my nails.

"Amy. I also, have to ask you to do your solo properly, as in the way we originally rehearsed it." She continued and by this point I quit listening.

Aubrey looked around my dorm," is your roommate in? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Oh shit, I have been caught," Nope, just talking to my sexy ass self in the mirror." Aubrey looked at me strange but, continued talking.

"Why do you have a Trebles blanket?!" Aubrey said picking the black blanket off the floor with her mouth wide open.

"... Uh... uh... Hey that's a great idea Aubrey! We need Bella blankets." I grabbed the black blanket from Aubrey's hands.

"Are you hooking up with a Treble?!" She gasped

"God no! They are nasty trolls ! Eww!"

She scrunched her brow at me," I'm leaving your being weird. "

"I feel so naughty! Hiding boys under my bed. I haven't done that in years!" I laughed.

"Would she really kick you put of the Bellas?" Bumper asked as he crawled from under my bed

"Hell yea she would! She hates you all. That's why no one can ever find out about us."

"Oh trust me!" He snorted," I'm not saying a word!"


	4. Cherish moments like This

**Thank you for the reviews and PM. I love Amy and Bumper. This story won't be extremely long, mostly because I don't want to ruin it. It here will be two possibly three more chapters, FYI. If you have any suggestions you would like me to join into the story just let me know and I'll be glad too! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them in the story!**

*A few weeks later*

I slipped up and told all the Bellas including Aubrey that I had Bumper's number. When Aubrey asked why I got tongue-tied and didn't answer.

"You and Bumper got it going on?" Cynthia Rose asked me as we waited outside the bus for the Treble to pick us up.

"Eww no! Don't make me barf!" I replied and Beca laughed

"You two do! I see it in your eyes. Amy and Bumper sitting in a tree!" Cynthia Rose and Stacie started singing.

I pretended to gag," oh God! stop! I can taste my chili dog I had for lunch!" I continued to gag.

*A few Months later*

"Amy, I'll stay in touch with you. I'll be back and forth for a while." He said at the air port," but, I can always make room in my busy schedule."

"It's a good opportunity Bumper. Go."

He kissed me before he picked his bags up," Amy I think we are meant to be together but, not at this moment in time. You can date other people if you want. I won't get mad." He said quietly," Go ahead be a slut."

That's the good ol Bumper I know. Give a compliment and then, insult you.

My heart broke a little but, I knew it was for the best. After all he is older than I am and about to graduate college and start a music career and here I am just beginning college and my career.

"It's fine Bumper. I agree. You can date other girls just...don't get herpes." I laughed and hugged him," stay in touch okay?"

"I will Amy." He winked at me and boarded the plane.

I went to Bellas practice after Bumper left. I hoped it would take my mind off of him. Boy was I wrong! We fought about how Aubrey ran the group and about Beca and everything really.

Out of no where Beca came In and suggested we be honest with each other. All I was thinking, oh great this will fun.

It came to my turn and I admitted my name was Patricia not Amy. Lilly started to confess something else but, I interrupted her.

Ahh hmm I cleared my throat and stood up," I do have a confession to make." All the Bellas looked at me," I have been...Treble boned!." I said very quickly and sat down acting like I was crying.

"You what?" Aubrey yelled at me," One rule! Just one!"

"Actually, I am seeing a Treblemaker too." Stacie admitted

"Well, I think I was seeing a Treblemaker but, I messed that up." Beca said quietly

"Ladies! I had one rule!" Aubrey looked pissed but,I started to laugh.


	5. Aca- Believe it

Aubrey got angry and Rushed out of our practice

"That went great!" I said sarcastically and looking around

"Chloe are you not mad?" Beca asked

"Nope. Do you all even know why Aubrey is so against Bellas dating Trebles?" Chloe asked as she looked around. She let a sigh out and continued," Freshman year Aubrey was dating a boy named Ronny. Ronny and Aubrey were very serious and he was a Treblemaker...Aubrey told Ronny our dance moves and solos. Really everything and then, that little bastard turned around and told all the Trebles our dance routine, songs, traditions, and everything about Bellas!"

Chloe was obviously getting mad as she continued the story," Then, the worst thing happened. Ronny broke up with Aubrey. He told her he didn't even like her he was just a spy for The Trebles." She finished the story with a sigh and a shrug.

"I tried to protect you! I tried to warn you! If The Trebles smash your hearts then, that is your own problem. You were warned." Aubrey screamed as she walked back into the room and taking a seat next to Chloe.

"What...a...little...Dingo wiener!" I mumbled, and the girls laughed.

I Bumper ever used me like that... I'd squash him like a bug.

* Few weeks later*

The Bellas won the Finals and then, school was out. Freshman year of college flew by.

"Okay ladies, I want to thank you for a wonderful year of A Capella and for opening my eyes!" Aubrey hugged us all before she left to go to graduation.

"Fat Amy and Beca the Bellas will be your baby now."

"Aww Aubrey thank you!" I stood up and yelled without giving Beca a chance to speak.

"That's right ACA- bitches! I'm your big mama now!" I yelled and the Bellas groaned.


	6. The Future

**One more chapter after this one. **

*The Future*

I flew back and forth from Tasmania and LA all summer long and on every break from school. Family and Bumper. Senior year came and I graduated with honors and a degree in music education. I was going to teach kids to sing and perform.

I walked across the stage to receive my diploma and I heard someone Boo! I knew it was Bumper, I started laughing uncontrollably while I walked across the stage. When the ceremony was done I found Bumper.

"Congrats Booty licker !" Bumper smiled and handed me a present.

"How dare you Boo me while I'm the star of the show?!" I said putting on my best ' serious face'

"I'm so surprised you even graduated I mean... After all.. You are blonde and... Amy." Bumper shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"If Barden let YOU graduate, thy obviously will let anyone graduate." I shot back

I began unwrapping the present and It was a small box with diamond ear rings in it.

"Thanks douche." I smiled and

kissed him.

"Geez Amy! Not in public. Gross!" Bumper yelled

A month later, I got offered a job to teach high school chorus and performing arts in LA. Bumper invited me to live with him and I gladly accepted.


	7. The End

**I want to thank you all for the love and support!**

** Please check out my other Pitch Perfect story: Sophomore Year. Amy and Bumper are in it as well. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this short little story. I may do one about Stacie and Donald or Benji and Lilly later on... So, stay tuned. If you have any suggestions please feel free to share via PM or review! **

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I love you all, and most of all I love Pitch Perfect!**

One year Later

"Do you Bumper take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked in front of our friends and family

Bumper looked at me with a disgusted look,"I guess I do." He shrugged and everyone started to laugh.

"Do you Patricia...I mean Amy take this man?" The priest continued.

"Do I have to?" I whispered to the priest and he started laughing,"I guess I do too." I let out a huff

"I now pronounce you man and wife...you may kiss the bride."

"I'll take a rain check." Bumper smiled.

I grabbed his shoulders and gave him the sloppiest kiss I could. My red lipstick smeared all over his face.

He kissed me back and we stood up.

All of our friends and family were hooting and hollering.

So we struck a James Bond pose. Back to back Bumper and I held our hand like they were guns. We both loved the attention.

We started walking out of the sanctuary.

"I love you Bumper" I whisper just low enough for him to hear

He winked at me," I love you too Amy."

After our wedding we had a small reception.

All of our college friends showed up to the wedding and reception. Donald and Stacie, Lilly and Benji, they were engaged to be married. Cynthia Rose and her girlfriend got back together after college. Jesse and Beca lived in LA just down the road from us; they got married just two months ago and are about to have their first baby. It was nice to see my ACA- bitches.

Bumper and I had our first dance.

"Bumper. Do you ever want a lil Fat Amy or a lil Bumper? I asked dancing closely to him

He laughed at me quietly,"God! with you?!" he gave me a disgusted look and smiled," Maybe Mrs. Amy Allen." He whispered back

"Umm it is Mrs. Fat Amy Allen to you. Bub. " I corrected him,"I guess that makes you Mr. Fat Bumper Allen!" I began laughing

"Oh. Still so, mean to me after all of these years Fat Amy." Bumper said as he tried to trip me in front of everyone.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me Turdburger." I explained and he laughed at me again.

I couldn't wait to start my life with Bumper. In the near future I was sure Bumper and I would have a house full of kids to have fun with. But, for the moment, I'll settle for this dance.

THE END!

I really love Fat Amy and Bumper and I just wanted to share their story. I didn't want to drag it out too long because that will just ruin it.

Trust me, I know how to ruin good stories. Hah!


End file.
